


Sheldon x Penny prompt

by jesuisprat



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisprat/pseuds/jesuisprat
Summary: A prompt for a fic I'd like to read. If I had any talent, I'd write it myself. Tags aside from rating are suggestions. Rating is up to the author, but smut is never ignored.





	Sheldon x Penny prompt

Sheldon Cooper x Penny prompt

Penny and Leonard are dating, only Leonard doesn't pay attention to her likes and dislikes so he asks Sheldon. Cyrano de Bergerac hijinks ensue.


End file.
